Una Noche Perfecta
by Firey Girl
Summary: Para una doncella Uchiha no había una mejor ocasión para morir que una noche de luna llena en brazos de su amado Itachi...


En el pequeño bosque dentro del complejo residencial de los Uchiha sólo se escuchaban los apresurados pasos de una jovencita que se dirigía a un encuentro furtivo con su novio de casi una vida. Llevaba algo de retraso y temía que él se fuera a molestar por hacerlo perder el tiempo… aunque pensándolo bien, él jamás se molestaba con ella y menos por una nimiedad como esa.

Se detuvo unos momentos y miró el cielo nocturno: era limpio y bellamente iluminado por la luna llena.

Era una noche perfecta para estar entre los brazos de su amado.

Aún recordaba muy bien cuando se conocieron de pequeños; simpatizando al instante, y aceptó con agrado la noticia de que ambos se casarían cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente para asumir tal responsabilidad. En ocasiones a ella le entraba la duda de que su novio no compartía su entusiasmo porque a pesar de que no había protestado ante la decisión de los padres de ambos, tampoco decía nada al respecto.

Quizás no daba su opinión para no enredar las cosas y hacerla sentir mal; a lo mejor estaba tan ansioso y extrañado por ser primos lejanos, que no sabía ni qué decir; o simplemente le daba lo mismo pensar en la boda. Itachi comprendía perfectamente su posición como heredero del clan Uchiha, y enfrentaba estoicamente las tareas que sobre él se imponían.

De lo que sí estaba segura era de que su prometido la tenía en alta estima ya que a su modo le demostraba que la quería. Jamás le ponía una mala cara, le daba sutiles demostraciones de afecto que sin embargo causaban en ella un gran impacto interior, siempre se dirigía a ella con un tono suave y elocuente en la voz que no dejaba de seducirla cuando conversaban pero además tenía una mirada gentil y profunda que la embelesaba.

Pero en los últimos días ni la buscaba en su casa a saludarla y tampoco le dirigía la palabra salvo cuando era realmente necesario. Tenía entendido que Itachi estaba ocupado con una misión sumamente importante y confidencial que consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo. Las pocas veces que llegó a verlo inmediatamente intuyó que había algo extraño en él y que sus ojos se iban apagando poco a poco. Para ella verse incapaz de ayudarlo le producía una gran pena.

La muerte de Shisui empeoró las cosas, y no lo culpaba, pues para él Shisui había sido más que su mejor amigo, y se negaba a creer que Itachi había tenido algo que ver con ese fallecimiento prematuro. Él odiaba la violencia por muy irónico que eso fuera. Y tan pronto las sospechas de todo el clan recayeron sobre Itachi, los padres de ella comenzaron a dar signos de desaprobación y le prohibieron volverle a hablar.

Obviamente ella no los obedeció. El amor que le tenía era tan profundo que le resultaba imposible imaginar su vida sin él. Por eso cuando le hizo llegar un recado citándola en ese lugar y a esa hora no dudó en acudir con la esperanza de que pudieran por lo menos reanudar esa cercanía que ambos añoraban.

Entonces sintió que ya no estaba sola y al darse la vuelta lo vio: Itachi Uchiha había llegado a su encuentro y ella de inmediato lo abrazó.

― ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí? –le preguntó Itachi.

―Cualquier espera vale la pena si al final puedo estar así contigo –respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

Ella no podía describir la emoción que le producía la mirada de Itachi encontrándose con la suya, el lento y decadente recorrido de sus dedos sobre su piel y el roce de sus labios sobre su frente, su mejilla… su cuello…

En un pestañeo la mirada de Itachi se tornó carmesí, producto del sharingan que en sus ojos aparecía. Por instinto de supervivencia se apartó de él, pero no a tiempo para que Itachi le hiciera una cortada profunda en su cintura.

Cayó al piso, retorciéndose de dolor y gimiendo profundamente. Dolía mucho, pero no tanto como la congoja que embargaba su corazón. Sabía que el que más sufría era Itachi porque su muerte sería tan sólo una de las tantas penurias por las que él tendría que pasar para defender su máxima prioridad. Ella lo aceptaba más que nada por amor a él.

Mientras el suelo se manchaba de su sangre recordó porqué las cosas tenían que terminar así…

La angustia de no saber qué le ocurría a Itachi, ella optó por acosar a Shisui quien seguramente debía saber, y no se equivocó. Sólo porque verdaderamente quería a Itachi y estaba dispuesta a todo por él fue que éste accedió a contarle la verdad. La tarde antes de morir, Shisui le reveló que por el bien de Konoha y del nombre de los Uchiha debían hacerse grandes sacrificios personales, y que ellos figuraban en ese holocausto. Nada tonta, la novia de Itachi comprendió entonces que sus días estaban contados, pero no mostró temor en ningún momento. Estaba acostumbrada a arriesgar su pellejo en las misiones, pero esto era diferente. Siempre había querido morir entre los brazos de Itachi…

El viento de la noche soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que las copas de los árboles se movieran. Una vez más alzó la mirada para demostrarle a Itachi que ella no le tenía miedo a la muerte.

―Si eres tú el que me mata, no me importa morir… -sonrió lánguidamente.

Itachi miró la cara de su novia con una expresión de dolor. Ella sabía muy bien que aún cuando Itachi aparentaba suma seriedad, por dentro era también, de alguna manera, inocente y gentil. Ella no quería llorar delante de él. Quería que Itachi la recordara sonriendo hasta el final.

Sorpresivamente Itachi rodeó el cuerpo de su amante con un brazo, y la miró bondadosamente a los ojos mientras que ella sonreía profunda y tranquilamente. La conocía tan bien que hasta lograba adivinar sus últimos deseos. El moreno vaciló por un momento, pero rápidamente clavó la afilada katana dentro de su pecho. El rostro de la chica se estremeció. Un escalofrió la recorrió y luego sintió un dolor agudo que también soportó sin mucha faramalla. Y sentados sobre un tronco se pusieron a mirar la luna.

―Es hermosa… ¿no crees? ―inquirió ella, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

―Sí.

―¿Verdad que nos casaremos en una noche como esta? ―preguntó, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban― Y que tendremos muchos hijos… todos con tu cara y tu nobleza… ―tosió― Y también… que yo moriré entre tus brazos…

Itachi tragó grueso. Le costaba trabajo saber si ella le estaba diciendo esas cosas para castigarlo o para ilusionarse pensando en algo que ambos sabían que jamás ocurriría. Ella sabía que él no deseaba haber tenido que llegar a esos extremos, y por mucho que intentaron hacerse los valientes, lo dos sentían un gran temor a la incertidumbre: una partiría pronto, mientras que el otro se adentraría a un abismo de desesperación.

Presintiendo que el fatídico final estaba cerca, Itachi besó sus labios, que ya comenzaban a perder calidez, con una pasión inigualable aún cuando ella ya estaba muy débil como para corresponderle debidamente. A él no le repugnó el sabor metálico de su sangre en su boca, ni a ella el gusto salado de las lágrimas de aquel que nunca más sería suyo.

―No llores… sé valiente ―acarició su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos―… por ayudarte yo…. soy muy feliz…

Itachi la miró a los ojos, tratando de contenerse y compungido le susurró:

―Te amo…

―Yo también te amo… ―murmuró ella exhalando su último aliento, y él supo que el cuerpo de su novia no era más que un cascarón vacío.

Ella realmente se había ido… para siempre…

Mientras Itachi regresaba a casa con el cuerpo sin vida de la joven, agradeció para sus adentros que ella hubiese cerrado ya por fin los ojos, porque lo último que deseaba para ella era que partiera de este mundo entre el sonido de la traición y los alaridos del gran clan Uchiha agonizante.

_**Aunque sigo estando super atareada con las tareas escolares, no pude resistir el impulso de escribir este sencillo one-shot. Siempre ha sido una incógnita para las fans de Itachi saber quién fue su novia, la cual seguramente debió ser una Uchiha ya que Tobi menciona que Itachi la mató junto al resto de los miembros de su clan. Por eso mismo evité ponerle nombre y decirle simplemente "ella". **_

_**Quizás no sea algo tan profundo como lo que acostumbro hacer, pero igual sentí la necesidad de publicarlo, y a la mente lo que pida. Además de que por el hecho de que este fanfic no haya sido un Universo Alterno me pareció una idea refrescante. Ya se me hace que mi cuenta acumula telarañas de tanto que la tengo abandonada. Aprecio su opinión al respecto. **_

_**Firey Girl Out**_


End file.
